Użytkownik:Shailynn
O mnie Na imię mi Wiktoria, ale mało kto się tak do mnie zwraca. Najczęściej pada forma Lynn bądź Vittoria, czasem Jon czy Drób. To ostatnie od nazwiska. Mam 14 lat (dobra, jeszcze 13 - mam urodziny w maju, ale ''rocznikowo czternaście ''fajnie brzmi). Taka trochę smarkata jestem. Ups. Taki ze mnie mały skrzat. Jakby ktoś chciałby mi złożyć życzenia, to zapraszam 11 maja. Jestem fangirlem. Taa. Szipuję Jasona z cegłą, Kronosa ze szczotką Rachel i Patricka z fedorą. To ostatnie jest winą niedawnej głupawki na tle muzycznym i pewnego arta, którego znalazłam, ale nie będę się przyznawać. Uważam Pete'a za uśmiechniętego Araba-islamistę po pewnym zdjęciu. Dowiedziałam się też, że jest Maryją. Kiedy widzę w autobusie kogoś z symbolem jakiegoś fandomu mam ochotę zwyczajnie podejść i pogadać, chociaż rzadko to robię. W plecaku dziwnym trafem zawsze mam jedną z płyt Fall Out Boy. I nigdy ich tam nie wkładam, a przynajmniej nie świadomie. Cechy charakterystyczne or something... Jestem dość... specyficzna. Nawet bardzo. Zdecydowanie inna od reszty mojej klasy. Piszę, czytam, słucham rocka, kłócę się z katechetą i fangirluję - większość z nich nawet nie zna pojęcia fandomu. Ubieram się na czarno, śmieję się z niczego i ogólnie zachowuję jak wariatka. Tu już kaftan bezpieczeństwa i pokoje bez klamek nie pomogą. Za późno na ratunek. Lepiej się nie zbliżać, bo ciebie też zniszczę. Serio. Nie polecam, chyba że chcesz zostać wyklęty/a przez swoją klasę. Oni niby mnie lubią, ale totalnie nie ogarniają. Na pytanie, czy jestem emo/gotką zaczęłam odpowiadać, że satanistką, i złożę w ofierze twojego kota, a potem wypiję jego krew. Dodać do tego brak emocji na twarzy i będę ja. Jestem dość wredna. Mała, wredna i agresywna. Mam przyjaciółkę, która biega za mną z tasakiem, żeby mnie zabić, a potem się dziwi, że się jej boję. Też jest agresywna, ale mniej niż ja. Ciężko znaleźć osobę z większym poziomem agresji i nadpobudliwości niż ja. Nie umiem pisać poprawnie po polsku, mówić też nie, angielski opanowałam w stopniu wystarczającym do ogarnięcia fanfika, jestem w stanie powiedzieć "kocham cię" po francusku i "gruba dupa" po japońsku. Oprócz tej frazy znam jeszcze pięć innych słów i kawaii. Co lubię? Lubię pisać. Opowiadania. Nie potrafię rymować, a do wierszy białych średnio mnie ciągnie. Lubię też czytać - chociaż ostatnio książki zmieniły się w blogi i wattpada, głównie angielskiego - najbardziej fantastykę. Mam paru ulubionych autorów, m.in. Cassandrę Clare i J.K. Rowling, chociaż Riordan też jest spoko. Sapkowskiego dopiero zaczynam, więc się nie wypowiadam, a moją nową miłością zostały książki Trudi Canavan (Akkarin! Dorrien!) Kocham także muzykę. Rock alternatywny, punk rock, indie rock, rock w czystej postaci też. Głównie Fall Out Boy (już od 9 miesięcy ♥), Imagine Dragons (od ponad roku) i My Chemical Romance (chociaż doprowadza mnie do szału to, że już nie istnieją, i to, że Luna odkryła i pokazała mi ich tak późno - w zeszłym miesiącu. Ale już darzę ich wielką miłością, są... będę bardzo oryginalna, mówiąc, że genialni?). W przerwach i dziwnych dniach w słuchawkach wyje mi też Green Day, Nirvana czy Panic! at the Disco albo 30 Seconds to Mars (Bury Me i This is War ♥), zdarza się też Linkin Park.